Kalos Academy: Faith & Fear
by SunshineTails
Summary: May is an average girl with no specific talent or gift yet she is invited to attend the prestigious Kalos Academy, by nothing more than pure luck. However, on arrival, she learns that this is no ordinary Academy. Instead of attending classes and making friends, May finds herself alongside fourteen others in a game of so-called mutual killing. Does she have what it takes to survive?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Hi guys, long time no see! This story is inspired by the amazing game known as Dangan Ronpa, I cannot even begin to explain how much I love it. A lot will be similar to the first game but I've added my own twists and turns to make it different. I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the plot, nor do I own the characters (apart from a couple of OC's who readers of IHTBY will know very well)

And here's another warning; many characters **will **die in this story so please don't yell at me because I can't help that, gomen ^^'

* * *

**...**

**Chapter 1: Prologue: **

**...**

* * *

In this world, there are six known regions which make up the land here: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos. Six regions together, the inhabitants living in total harmony with one another.

However, it hasn't always been this way. The sixth region, Kalos was only recently discovered by a group of explorers around ten years ago and because of its naturally warm landscape and picturesque scenery, people flocked to the newest region.

The more people who arrived in Kalos; the more money this once quiet, unknown country received as a result. Kalos blossomed, spending the money earned on tourist sights while maintaining its natural beauty and eventually, an international airport was built to allow easier access.

Slowly but surely, the population grew and more homes, schools and other important buildings were built to accommodate these people.

But, interestingly enough, there was one building that stood out from them all. When the prosperous Kalos Academy opened its doors to the vying teens across the regions, it would only select the most polished and elite students throughout the entire world to attend classes there.

Throughout the six regions, there are hundreds of up-and-coming youngsters with titles crediting them for their talents. They are known as the Super High School Levellers and they are the best at what they do. This can range from Idols to Gamers, from Swimmers to Scientists. There's no end to the variety. Some even come from from the darker sides of the world, with titles such as Gang Leaders and even the boss of the Sinnoh Mafia.

Usually, to be a Super High School Level Idol, Gamer, etc, you would have to have a talent or high status in the subject you're titled for. However, I'm different from the rest of them. I have no outstanding talent in anything; I can't sing, I'm not good at any kind of sport and I'm not an heir to a billion dollars either.

I'm just plain old me. Nothing more, nothing less. I'm an ordinary human being with faults and worries, average grades and a slightly fiery personality to go with that.

Yet, despite all this, I received a invitation to Kalos, written by the Head of the Academy himself.

* * *

_Dear May,_

_Congratulations to you. Thanks to a secret lottery carried out over the six regions, you have been randomly selected out of millions to study at Kalos Academy as the Super High School Level Lucky Girl, if you so wish to accept your place._

_This prestigious school will open up a huge variety of doors for you in the future, and I hope can join us here for the rest of your school time. If you choose to accept your place, we will send you more information about life at the Academy, and how attending here can benefit you more than being in a public school. Your luck has gotten you this far, and I can only have faith that you'll make the right decisions._

_We can only hope that you'll join us this upcoming semester, SHSL Lucky Girl._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Headmaster of Kalos Academy._

* * *

Of course, at first, I was suspicious about this entire letter. I read it up and down until the words had almost engraved in my mind. I thought that this was some sort of joke because after all, why me? I would also be presented with the title of Super High School Level Lucky Girl and the idea of that was just insane. I wasn't on the same league of any of the Super High School Levellers.

However, the letter was indeed real. It had Kalos Academy's legitimate seal printed on it, along with a phone number. Upon calling that number and accepting my place as the SHSL Lucky Girl, I knew that this was all too real. I had the chance of a lifetime right in my grasp, to study amongst the elite to secure a better future for myself in the long-run.

Nothing would ruin this for me, or at least that's what I thought.

However, there are some cruel, cruel people in this world, and back then I was so blissfully unaware of what Kalos Academy _really_ held in store for me, and for all the other students too.

My life changed from that very day. What began as faith, quickly spiralled into the depths of fear with no way to climb back up.

I was supposed to be the Lucky Girl, one chosen from millions of others for a place at this Academy, but I knew nothing and by the time I'd realised, alas, it was too late. I had to fight my fear.

My name is May, I'm from Petalburg City in the Hoenn region and I'm also known as the unluckiest Lucky Girl in the history of the Super High School Levellers.

And...well. This is the story of the elusive Kalos Academy.

* * *

**Authors Note:** I shouldn't be starting a new fic like this but ah well. I'm lacking inspiration for the others and this is the burst of fresh air that I need :) Sorry for the insane shortness, this is only the prologue and the next chapter will be much longer than this, and it's almost done too ^_^

I hope you can leave a review with me so I'll be motivated to keep up with this story!

Thank you ^^

P.S. I'm so sorry for my inactiveness lately, I'll reply to all my PMs soon I promise :)


	2. Chapter 2: Sakura

This has been finished for like a couple of weeks but i completely forgot to post it, sorry guys ^^' Please enjoy the second chapter and please leave a review, I've got the cool mystery suspense stuff all figured out now so the REAL story is going to start very soon :)

* * *

**...**

**Chapter 2: Sakura**

**...**

* * *

May nervously stared at the pavement in front of her as she walked, clutching tightly on to her suitcase. She had arrived at the Kalos region within the early hours of the morning and was on her way to the Academy. Of course, the nervousness inside her was making her stomach positively flip. This was her new life, she'd chosen to leave her old school and her family behind in Hoenn to come here after being given a place in one of the first year classes.

Obviously she was worried. Questions such as "Will I make friends?" or "Will anyone accept me?" swarmed around in her mind like a hive of bees as she pondered these answers.

The Super High School Levellers were ridiculously gifted at their chosen areas, and she could only hope that they were kind people.

But, as she stopped abruptly outside the Academy gates, she could only gaze up and marvel at this huge building. It looked so bright, so full of life...so unlike her old school in Hoenn.

She took a deep breath before taking her first steps into the grounds of Kalos Academy. From what May had already seen, this region was breathtakingly beautiful and this school proved that fact. The bushes and greenery in the gardens were cut and trimmed perfectly and even a spectacular water fountain lay, untouched, in the middle of the path.

She smiled subconsciously as a butterfly flew ahead of her, landing on one of the many brightly coloured flowers planted outside the school. Just from looking at the scenery around her, she almost felt at ease with the situation.

However, she was quickly brought back down to earth as she pushed open the double doors, allowing herself inside.

There were a large group of around fourteen others, all with cases, standing outside what she had presumed was the school hall.

They all seemed so friendly, chatting to each other and making introductions. She watched from the doorway for a small moment, hesitating to go over.

She exhaled deeply, mentally preparing herself for this next big step in her life. Her blind luck had brought her here, and she wasn't about to throw away her chance now.

May tried to move herself out of the doorway, but she felt a strange sensation inside of her as she moved forward. It felt as if her head was being pounded against a wall.

May put both of my hands to her head, noticing that her forehead was incredibly hot. It was almost as if she had come down with some sort of fever.

"What...is this?" she tried to utter out but the words just didn't seem to reach her lips.

The dizziness had taken over her entire body, she couldn't see a thing and the last thing she remembered was seeing was the other students in front of her experiencing exactly the same thing.

A million questions raced through her head before my tiny legs finally buckled over, and she fell onto the cold, tiled floor of the Academy, completely blacking out.

The last thing she heard was the sound of her own groan before falling prey to the darkness.

* * *

"U...urgh...wh...what..?"

Groggily, she opened her eyes, greeted by the sight of a dull, empty classroom.

For a moment or so, May sat in a complete daze, trying to piece together what had happened to her. Why on earth was she sleeping in this classroom?

Her neck was aching, having been asleep at this desk for goodness knows how long. After balling her hands up into fists, she rose from the wooden seat and stared around the room. It seemed to be just like any other classroom, with around twenty desks and chairs along with a board, the teachers desk and various posters and notes scattered on the walls. This was, without a doubt, Kalos Academy.

Although despite this, there was something terribly off about this room. Oddly enough, every window was covered by a huge iron plate, drilled into place. She walked up to the nearest one and touched it, recoiling from the coldness of the metal. May even tried to pull it off, but it was hopelessly stuck.

Continuing on, She looked up to notice a clock on the wall; the time was approximately 8:31am. May had arrived at the Academy just after 7am, so an hour and a half had already passed since her arrival.

Her mind was full of questions, but her main concern was figuring out why she had blacked out in the first place, and how she ended up in here.

Her heart suddenly leapt inside her chest as she remembered something else from earlier on. There were several other people who went through the same thing that she did, and if that were the case then it meant that _they_ were inside the school too.

She bolted for the door, swinging it open in a mad panic as she rushed down the corridor ahead. Everywhere was so dark and dimly lit, the same iron plates stuck to every window. She had to find her supposed classmates, perhaps they knew something more about this situation than she did.

Everything was a blur of dim lights and identical brown doors, before she turned a sharp corner and stopped completely in her tracks.

Feeling a pang of relief in her heart, May stared at the lone figure standing outside the entrance.

"H...hey..." she spoke timidly. This surprised herself, she wasn't a shy character but because of this bizarre situation, she wasn't herself.

The boy leaning against the door looked up at the sound of her voice, and she couldn't help but notice how...pretty he was.

With his tousled, chartreuse coloured hair and those captivating, cat-like eyes; May couldn't deny that he was good looking. She could tell that he was wealthy just by looking at his sense of style and the strange aura of grace she could feel from him.

"Are you just going to stand there?"

May blinked for a moment as a tiny grin appeared on his face. So much for the 'prince' character she imagined he would be.

"W...well..." she stuttered, her face flaming red. She couldn't seem to get her words out.

The smile disappeared from his face. "Please stop talking and follow me to the gym would you, the others are waiting."

"W...waiting? Waiting for what?" she asked, brushing his bluntness aside.

"That, I don't know. I just know that there are fifteen of us in total and we were told to wait at the gym. I lost at Rock Paper Scissors so I had to stay here on look out for you."

"You're not making sense, what the hell do you mean by 'next move'? And who told you to wait there?" she questioned.

"You'll find out," he sighed irritably. "Who are you, anyway?"

"I'm May."

"What's your title?" he asked, a sigh in his voice. He was expecting her to say it along with her name.

"Uh...I'm the Super High School Level Lucky Girl."

He sniggered. "Lucky Girl? What kind of title is that? You could be a fucking Magical Girl for all I know."

The 'aura of grace' that May had felt around this guy had completely vanished. He wasn't exactly a nice person. Drew began to walk down a nearby hallway.

"W...whatever!" she growled, running after him. "Who even _are_ you, anyway?"

He lifted up his arm, running his hand through his hair. "I'm Drew Hayden, Super High School Level Heir."

"H...Hayden?" she repeated, her eyes full of uncertainty. The Hayden's were an exceedingly rich family, hailing from the Hoenn region, and he was the heir to their entire fortune...

"Seems like you've heard of me," he smiled amusedly.

"Obviously, I'm from Hoenn too and everyone knows who your family are," she muttered in response.

He laughed. "Well isn't that nice, _Magical Girl_."

"I'm not a damn Magical Girl!"

Drew stopped, pushing open a door labelled Gymnasium. "Whatever. Anyway, you should go and meet the others and then we'll try and figure out what the hell is going on here."

"Uh...sure," she replied after following him inside.

All eyes turned to May and Drew for just a moment but after they walked up to the others, the lights dimmed and everybody fell silent, wondering what was about to happen.

Then, just as May thought this situation couldn't possibly get anymore insane, the impossible became possible.

Something appeared on the stage of the assembly hall. Clad in a short light-pink coloured skirt with shoes to match; a baggy white shirt with a loose black tie and white, knee-length socks with tiny decor bows; this strange character looked like something straight out of a cartoon show. Even her hair was strange. The colour was golden blonde and the tips of her hair were coloured cotton-candy pink, matching with her outfit. The length was incredibly long, reaching past her tiny waist.

This girl was pretty, but she wasn't a real person. May knew that just from looking at her.

The strange girl gave a beautiful smile, before assuming a ridiculous pose with one hand on her hip while the other one was raised in the air, two of her fingers making the peace sign.

"What the fuck is that?" Drew muttered, a look of disgust on his face.

"Hiiiii!" she spoke, her voice high and preppy-sounding. "It's so lovely to meet all of you, my dears! Sakura-chan has been longing for this moment!"

The entire hall was speechless for a minute or so. Nobody knew where to begin with this. There was some kind of advanced 3D program freely walking around the stage and her presence just seemed so _real_.

"Sakura-chan?" one of the other girls repeated, a hint of rudeness in her tone.

"Correct! I am Sakura-chan, the Headmaster of Kalos Academy! It's so wonderful to meet all of you!"

"This chick is insane..." one of the guys standing near to May muttered, and May couldn't help but silently agree.

"You, Headmaster? Don't make me laugh," Drew spoke up, his voice smarmy.

"It's _truuuue_!" she sang.

"But you're not real!" the same brunette girl from earlier spoke up again. "I don't know what the hell you are but just take us to the real Headmaster already!"

"L...Leafia-chan...don't make Sakura-chan sad..." she whispered, tears forming at the brim of her overly-large, sparkling eyes.

The girl who Sakura had called 'Leafia' didn't seem to care. "Stop crying and explain yourself!" she glared.

Sakura pondered for a moment. "Why do you despise me so...is it because I'm pretty?"

"We don't despise you," another girl calmly spoke up. "We just want to know what's going on."

"You _totally_ think I'm pretty!" Sakura beamed, posing once more. "Teehee, of course I'll tell you what's happening, but first I'd like you all to introduce yourselves to each other. Get to know each other! Leafia-chan, we'll start with you!"

The dark brunette girl glared at Sakura, before walking out to the front and turning to face everyone. She was very pretty, a confident smile on her face as she began to speak. "My name is Leafia Green but please, call me Leaf. I'm the Super High School Level Socialite, I love partying and I hate 3D programmes!"

Several others sniggered at the last part as Leaf made her way back to where she was originally standing.

Sakura smiled, Leaf's sly dig having no effect on her mood. "Ah...we'll leave out your personal likes and dislikes for now as I'd like to explain the situation to you all as soon as possible! Just your name and title, please!"

"I'm Gary Oak, SHSL Scientist."

"Ash Ketchum, SHSL Gamer."

"I'm Marina Brooks, SHSL Actress!"

"I'm Misty Waterflower and I'm a SHSL Swimmer."

"Silver Sakaki. SHSL Gang Leader."

"Jimmy Kenta, SHSL Soccer Player."

"My name is Dawn Berlitz and I'm a SHSL Supermodel!"

"I'm Lyra Kotone and my title is the SHSL Student Council President!"

"Paul Diamandis, SHSL Mafia Boss."

"I...I'm Brianna Evans, SHSL Gymnast..."

There were so many introductions, May could hardly keep tabs on who was who. Shortly, Drew quickly introduced himself and then it was May's turn. She headed to the front and smiled. "I'm May Maple, SHSL Lucky Girl."

May made the mistake of looking at Drew while she introduced herself and she could have sworn he was muttering the words 'Magical Girl' under his breath. She'd get him for that later.

However, as May walked back to her spot, she noticed a cute-looking girl with honey-blonde hair out of the corner of her eye.

The girl walked up to the stage next. "Hi, my name is Emmy Altava and I'm the SHSL Otaku!"

Then, a brunet boy standing on the other side of the room stepped up and headed to the front. "I'm Mike Finn, SHSL Programmer."

"Yaaaaay!" Sakura cheered, pumping her fist in the air, "Since the boring introductions are finally out of the way, now it's time for the fun to begin!"

"What do you mean by that?" Misty asked, a look of suspicion on her face. Upon taking a closer look at this girl, May noticed that she had an athletic looking body, sky-blue eyes and ginger hair swept into a side ponytail. She definitely seemed to live up to her name as the SHSL Swimmer.

"Ah, Misty-chan, I'm so glad you asked!" Sakura giggled in her fairy-like voice. "Obviously, we've brought you fifteen here for a very important reason. You're going to take part in a very special game we've been planning for a very long time now!"

"G...game?" Marina repeated, her voice full of uncertainty. May had recognised her immediately, she was a celebrity in Johto and pretty well-known for her movie roles in the other regions too. Her light blue hair was tied in pigtails and a look of confusion lay on her face.

"Why, of course!" Sakura chimed. "Kalos Academy is no ordinary school and you are no ordinary students. This is a game of life and death that you will _all_ take part in! I like to call it: The Sakura-chan Game of Mutual Killing!"

"The Sakura-chan Game of Mutual...Killing?" Brianna quietly repeated. This scared-looking girl had short, burgundy hair that barely reached her shoulders. She had very little presence in the room as well as looking rather young for her age.

"Hai!" Sakura cheered. "This is a game that all of you will participate in; the ground rules are fairly simple. In order to graduate from Kalos Academy, you must commit a perfect murder!"

The entire room fell silent as Sakura giggled out of excitement. May was frozen in place, shaking furiously as Sakura's words rang in her mind.

_You must commit a perfect murder..._

"Wh...what are you talking about?!" Dawn snapped, breaking the heavy silence. She pushed her soft, silky dark-blue hair out of her face as she glared at Sakura.

"Whaaaaat? Why must you make Sakura-chan repeat herself? I said in order to leave this Academy, you have to kill one of your comrades. Simple, right?"

"Simple?" Gary repeated, a very cool, composed aura surrounding him. "Tell me, Sakura, how is any of this simple? You're telling us that we have to murder in order to graduate from the Academy. Is this some kind of joke?"

Gary put his hands in the pockets of his coat, staring at Sakura with the eyes of an eagle.

"My...oh my! Is this the sound of Sakura-chan's heart going _doki doki_? Oooooh I just adore cute boys! Cute, smart boys!" she squealed. Her eyes sparkled as she held her hands to her chest.

"Answer the question, you stupid airhead!" Leaf spat, seemingly annoyed of Sakura's overly-girlish presence in the room.

She giggled, yet again. "I assure you that this is no joke. In this Academy you are all free to do as you please, but the aim of this game is to kill kill kill! Kill in anyway you so wish; stabbing, choking, bludgeoning, punching, electrocuting, burning, drowning, poisoning, anything you like!"

"You're twisted! You can't make us kill each other!" Jimmy snarled at Sakura. His black hair was hidden inside a cap, he wore a white jacket and also donned a pair of jeans. He had the typical look of a sportsman.

"Ah...I'm not making you do it at all. I'm simply giving you all a big push in the right direction, after all, the game cannot progress without your cooperation!" Sakura replied in a light, friendly tone that contrasted with the topic of conversation.

"If this is a game, then there has to be some rules, right?" Emmy spoke. Besides Gary, she was the only one in the room who seemed to be calm.

"You are correct, Emmy-chan!" Sakura cooed. "I have put the majority of the rules in your Student ID passes, which should be in your pockets so be sure to read them! However, I have yet to explain upon the most fear-inducing rule of them all! Ooooh, it gives me chills just thinking about it!"

"And w...what is this rule?" Lyra asked, a look of utter shock plastered to her face. This girl was a brunette, her hair was tied in short pigtails and her clothes looked smart and almost business-like. She was definitely a figure of authority, even at her age.

"As I mentioned earlier, you have to commit the perfect murder in order to graduate. Once three or more people have discovered the body, preparations will begin for a Class Trial to find the killer! If the killer is correctly identified then he will undergo a punishment. However, if an incorrect accusation is made, then the killer will graduate from Kalos Academy and everyone else will be punished instead! Doesn't that sound exciting?"

"Wait...what do you mean by punishment?" Ash spoke up amidst all the confusion. His black hair was messy and ruffled, and May couldn't help but notice the dark circles underneath his eyes. She guessed that he liked to stay up all night gaming.

"Why, execution of course!" Sakura replied cheerfully.

However, the atmosphere in this room was anything but cheerful right now. Nobody dared to speak or even move for at least a minute or so. Panic lay upon the faces of everybody in the room.

No-one could make sense of the situation. One moment they were all meeting each other at this new school and the next, they were being told that the only way to leave this prison was to kill one of their classmates.

"Nobody is going to listen to that," a dark voice spoke. May looked over and realised that Paul was speaking. Ever since he introduced himself, he had scared the heck out of her. He was the boss of a huge Sinnoh Mafia Gang at just seventeen, there was no telling what he could do.

"And what makes you think that?" Sakura asked, completely oblivious to his intimidation.

Paul lowered his head slightly. "I don't know what you think we are, but we're not murderers. Your plan will fail."

"Y...yeah, what he said!" Dawn yelled out soon after.

"Oh but my dear friends, you will! This isn't a case of what you are and what you're not, what matters is that fear will completely take over your minds and soul, crushing any sense of faith left in your little bodies! You can't escape it-"

"This is stupid!" Leaf yelled, cutting Sakura off mid-speech. She quickly turned around and pushed everyone out of her way, heading for the door.

"Leafia-chan?!" Sakura called out, quickly teleporting from her spot on the stage to the door where Leaf was headed.

"Get out of my way, I'm leaving this complete joke of a school!" she screamed, her judgement clouded over by anger.

Sakura simply laughed. "What are you talking about? You can't leave this school."

Everybody else had turned around to look at Leaf and Sakura.

"W...what do you mean we can't leave?" May asked.

"Oh, May-chan!" Sakura cooed, "Obviously it means that you cannot leave! There's no escape!"

"That's impossible!" Drew hissed, "We only just got here!"

Sakura chose not to respond, a bright smile on her face.

"You're lying!" Leaf growled intently. "There's a door, I'm opening it and I'm going to leave. Goodbye."

Leaf tried to push Sakura aside, but she didn't notice the red, glowing colour appearing on the arm of the program, which was rapidly spreading throughout her entire body.

Gary rushed forward. "Leaf, move!" he yelled.

"What?" she murmured, turning around to see Gary right behind her. He grabbed Leaf's waist and pulled her to the side, both of them narrowly missing Sakura's self-destruction.

The blast destroyed the door and a part of the wall. Leaf looked on in horror as she realised that, if Gary hadn't pulled her away from Sakura, then things would have taken an ugly turn for the worse.

"Th...thank you," Leaf whispered, still completely shaken up.

"It's fine," Gary muttered, releasing his hands from her waist and turning away.

"And _that_, my dear children, is a prime example of why you mustn't make poor Sakura-chan angry!"

Leaf stared at the stage in horror, Sakura had just appeared again on the stage. She was by no means harmless. And she couldn't die either, simply because she wasn't real.

She was a _monster_.

"I will let you off with a warning this time, Leafia-chan. Don't be so mean to me again!"

Leaf stared at Sakura with a murderous look on her face, her fists clenched.

"Calm down, _now_," Gary hissed in her ear, before walking back to where everyone else was standing.

Leaf just stared at him, before dragging her feet back to the others.

"Now let's not delay things any further!" Sakura cheered, once again throwing her arms up into the air for a ridiculous pose. "And now, let's begin this fearful game of mutual killing! Bye for now!"

And with that final message, Sakura disappeared into thin air while leaving behind fifteen very confused students.

"Wh...what do we do now?" May murmured.

"I don't care about Sakura or anything anymore, I'm going to find a way out of here," Leaf replied, running out of the gym. Part of the broken wall crumbled as she ran past.

Gary glared at her in fury as she stormed out, this wasn't a time to be rash, especially after what Sakura had told them.

May turned and glanced at Drew, who was staring at the floor, his body extremely tense.

"Drew..." she muttered. "It's alright, nobody here is going to kill anyone...I mean, there's just no way-"

"And just how do you know that?" he replied, quickly looking up. "She said we can get out of here if we kill somebody; I would never do that but you don't know what others may be thinking. I don't know them, May! I don't even know you!"

For some reason, that last sentence seemed to hit her hard. "Maybe you don't know me, but I know that this room is full of good people who would never throw somebody's life away for their own personal gain! We're not going to fall straight into Sakura's plan, why would we?!"

Drew exhaled sharply, while trying to block out her shouting. "Simply assuming that you can understand the minds of others is exactly the kind of thing that will get you killed."

And with that, he headed out of the room, leaving May to reflect upon what he had just said.

Was Drew right? Was it really so foolish to make assumptions in this situation?

She swiftly came to a conclusion that she just didn't know the answer. Besides, she had more important things to be worrying about right now. The gym was deadly silent. None of the others had begun to make a move, nervously glancing at each other and then looking away just as quickly. Nobody trusted each other.

Of course, after what Sakura had told them, that was to be expected. Nobody could tell if anyone had what it took to end the life of another.

But deep down, something was bothering May. She just couldn't seem to understand why Sakura was so certain about her plan. How could she be so sure that we would kill somebody else, just to get out of here?

May knew that even if she killed someone and got out of here alive, her guilty conscience alone would most likely drive her to the brink of death itself.

There really was no way out; from whatever perspective you chose to see from. This was the beginning of a story that shook the lives of fifteen strangers, all banded together under the same roof.

For now, all was at peace; a tranquil situation with a fatally ominous future ahead.

You could say that this was the calm before the storm.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Thank you for all the reviews for the prologue, I'm super excited for this and I'm glad you guys are too, it makes me happy to know that! ^^

Question: Who do you think is going to be the first victim?

Just wondering as all, because I already know the answer;)

Please leave a review, and I'll probably love you forever!

-Tay


End file.
